


Titantic

by Madquinn13



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: The Legends have a mission that takes them to the Titanic.





	Titantic

Ava had both her hands up and slowly moved towards Sara who at least had stop lashing out and instead took to completely frozen in place. “You’re safe Sara. I promise I am never letting anything happen to you like that again.” Ava’s voice was soft and gentle as she gathered the smaller blonde in her arms. She had only carried Sara twice before, once when the reckless leader had taken a bullet to the stomach that was meant for John (Ava tried to keep telling herself that Sara would take a bullet for everyone on the ship) and almost bled out. The second time was when Sara and Ava were vacationing by free climbing the grand canyon (the last time Sara was allowed to pick their vacation) and the smaller former assassin had broken her left leg after the handhold she was using broke apart. (Sara had tried to move and put weight on it but that only caused the bone to protrude out of the skin which was very unpleasant to say the least.) Ava had left her time currier behind as Sara had wanted them to try and have a normal journey. In the end Ava had to tie Sara to her and carrying them both to the top where their car was waiting for them. (They did use the Waverider to drop off the car) 

Ava was running on pure adrenaline as she carried Sara to the Captain’s room. Gideon was reassuring Ava that Sara’s pulse while faster than normal was still in a healthy range for someone going through what she was while her temperature was stable considering the freezing water they were submerged in. 

“

Ava was watching Sara carefully. Ever since John mentioned where they had to go Sara had been unusually quiet and pale.

The second the group disbanded to get ready Ava follows Sara to their room.

“Everyone will understand if you want to stay here on the ship.” Ava tried to reassure her.

“And what kind of captain would I be if I stayed here safely on the ship while my team risked their lives?”

“A smart one. If it was Ray or Nate who almost drowned twice and now have trauma, you would bench them.”

“I don’t have trauma.” Sara snapped.

“It’s okay to have trauma Sara. You went through something horrible. I know you don’t like getting on boats. You wouldn’t even let me tell you how great that cruise would be.”

“Maybe I don’t want to take a week off just to float in the ocean when we literally can skip any travel time.” Sara pointed out holding up the period dress that was made for the mission trying to find places to hold throwing knives. “Be honest, do you think, with the right bra, I could hide a grenade between my tits?”

“Honestly?”

“Yeah.”

“I think you’re trying to change the subject because you don’t like admitting when you’re scared.”

“Shut up.” Sara sneered. “I’m not scared. I don’t have trauma. The ocean tried to drown my twice and it failed twice. If we don’t get off the Titanic in time, then I will be Rose. Floating on wood  **not drowning** . I can’t die.”

“Sara we both know you can in fact die. You have died since being resurrected.”

“And yet here I am still breathing. Still with a pulse.” Sara had taken Ava’s hand in her own before placing it over her heart as if to point out look see it beats.

“Have you sailed on a boat since the Amazon went down?” Ava used her other hand to pull Sara closer to her.

“Of course, I have.” Sara sighed. But she of course didn’t want to mention that every time she was a ship after that she had Nyssa. That she would happily follow her on a ship but just couldn’t stand the thought of following Ava on one. “I don’t have trauma.”

“Sara you know how I acted when I found out I was a clone.”

“It’s not the same Ava. You found out your entire life was a lie.” Sara shrugged. They weren’t at all similar, she almost died twice, and Ava had her entire existence questioned.”

“I’m just saying that you were understanding of what I was going through and how I needed my rules. Let me do the same for you with your trauma.” Ava went to cup Sara’s cheek but the second she moved her hand closer to her Sara moved away.

“I don’t have any trauma! It’s been so many years now it’s not a big deal.”

“It doesn’t matter how much time has passed Sara, trauma doesn’t have a time limit.” Ava sighed as she helplessly watched Sara push past her and out into the hall.

“This mission is going to be a mess.” Ava sighed.

…

Ava hated being right.

They had tracked their target down to boiler room 1 when the ship shook. Sara was in the hall when it happened, running towards the room and froze when she felt the tremor. She couldn’t move. All she could see before her eyes was Oliver on the bed on the gambit while the she was swept away.

“Sara!”

“Sara!”

“Sara!”

“Sara you have to move!”

“Sara it’s just me. It’s Ava. Sara please stop fighting me. I’m trying to get you back home.”

“Sara!”

…

Ava had made sure the teams had a time courier each so that when the ship started to sink everyone could get home safe.

It was the best move as she had no idea where everyone else was and frankly she didn’t really care now. Sara had a glazed over look in her eyes and she was just leaning against the wall, holding onto a pipe so tight her knuckles were white. Her whole body was shaking and it terrified Ava to see her like that. She couldn’t get her attention. After trying to get her attention Ava decided to take matters into her own hands. The water levels were rising, and Ava knew if they waited for her to get better, they would drown. So, she was making the tough call of bringing Sara home first before dealing with everything. Only every time she went to touch Sara the blonde would lash out, so far, she had gotten her nose broken and she was pretty sure she swallowed a tooth. She kept trying to soothe Sara, but it wasn’t working. Finally, Ava just sighed and decided the best course of action was to knock Sara out only when she finally managed to get half close to Sara a rush of water came down the hall and tried to separate them, but Ava was not letting that happen. Consequences be damned. She opened a portal directly to the cargo bay of the Wave rider. (She would have picked Sara’s bedroom, but she didn’t want to flood the place) Once they were out of danger of drowning Ava tried to get Sara to snap back to reality but the blonde, whose hair was still covering most of her face (no matter how many times Ava tried to clear it off her face it always ended up sticking to her face) was still lost to the world.

“Okay, we’re going to get to your bed, get you out of these wet clothes.” Ava explained to Sara, moving to get closer to the blonde who hadn’t even blinked since Ava first found her. Ava had both her hands up and slowly moved towards Sara who at least had stop lashing out and instead took to completely frozen in place. “You’re safe Sara. I promise I am never letting anything happen to you like that again.” Ava’s voice was soft and gentle as she gathered the smaller blonde in her arms. She had only carried Sara twice before, once when the reckless leader had taken a bullet to the stomach that was meant for John (Ava tried to keep telling herself that Sara would take a bullet for everyone on the ship) and almost bled out. The second time was when Sara and Ava were vacationing by free climbing the Grand Canyon (the last time Sara could pick their vacation) and the smaller former assassin had broken her left leg after the handhold she was using broke apart. (Sara had tried to move and put weight on it but that only caused the bone to pat rude out of the skin which was very unpleasant to say the least.) Ava had left her time currier behind as Sara had wanted them to try and have a normal journey. In the end Ava had to tie Sara to her and carrying them both to the top where their car was waiting for them. (They did use the Wave rider to drop off the car)

Ava was running on pure adrenaline as she carried Sara to the Captain’s room. Gideon was reassuring Ava that Sara’s pulse while faster than normal was still in a healthy range for someone going through what she was while her temperature was stable considering the freezing water they were submerged in.

“Gideon any chance you’re willing to tell me what the hell is going through Sara’s head right now?”

“I am sorry Director but I cannot. I can however tell you that her brain activity is very strong.” Ava just sighed at the news but at least she was now in Sara’s room where she proceeded to pull all the wet clothes off Sara before wrapping her up in the duvet from the bed before running out to grab towels to dry her.

“I don’t care what it takes Sara I will protect you. And you will feel safe again.”

When Ava returned Sara at least seemed to have been seeing things now and not just staring blankly in front of her.

“Hey Sara, I got you some towels so we can dry you off.” Ava waited for a response but she didn’t get one. “Sara, can you hear me? Can you blink?” The traumatized blonde blinked. “Thank you baby.” Ava smiled. Baby steps. “I’m going to go behind you and dry your hair okay? It’s just me. Blink twice if that’s okay.” When Sara did blink twice Ava just gave her a small smile before moving behind her and wrapping her hair in the towel. 

“Ava?” Sara finally spoke. Her voice was so rough and quiet, as if she had spent the past hours screaming at the top of her voice. 

“Yes Sara?”

“I might have some trauma when it comes to almost drowning.” 

“It’s okay. If it’s okay with you, I can help you with it.” Ava offered.

“Okay.” Sara leaned back against Ava. “Thank you for getting me here.”

“I promised I wouldn’t let anything hurt you and I meant it. I’ll keep you from drowning for the rest of my life.” Ava placed a kiss at the top of her head. “Did you want me to help you try and cope with this trauma? Because if you want me to, I’m more than happy to help you.” 

Ava had her arms loosely around Sara’s shoulders now.

“Maybe. Just, no more boats for awhile.”

“Okay, no more boats. I haven’t heard from anyone since we hit the iceberg. I lost my comm piece so I need to go to the bridge. Will you be okay alone for a little bit? Or do you want me to carry you out with me?” 

“I can walk. I need to check on my team.” Sara started to try and get up and away from her only to stumble and lose her balance on the bed.

“Okay, how about some help getting back to your feet at least?” Ava was quickly off the bed and held her hands out for Sara to take. 

Sara just reached out and weakly grabbed the offered hands and let Ava pulled her up and take most of her weight so she could walk without being completely carried. 

Slowly they made their way into the bridge where Ava laid Sara down in her captain’s chair. 

“Is everyone okay?” Sara asked into her new com piece. 

“Yeah Sara we’re fine.” Ray spoke up entering the bridge as well with the rest of the team behind him. “Making sure everyone had time curriers was a good idea.” 

“Yeah it was a real life saver.” Nate smiled. “What happened to you two? Did you not set an alarm for when it started to sink?” He saw Sara and it looked like she didn’t have anything on under the duvet that was wrapped around her. 

“Of course I did but someone had to complete the mission and once again I am stuck having to clean up after all of you.” Ava gared at them. 

“Okay since everyone is safe, I’m going back to bed. If anything new comes up, don’t wake me.” Sara stood up and immediately had Ava at her side subtly keeping her upright by wrapping an arm around her waist. 

“Be good.” Ava told the team from over her shoulder. 

…

Sara was back in bed, one of Ava’s arms draped around her waist. 

“Ava? Are you still awake?”

“Mhmm.” Ava nuzzled into Sara’s shoulder. 

“Thank you, for keep me from drowning.”

“Anytime Sara. I love you.”

“Love you too. I’m sorry I was stubborn and just wanted to prove that I wasn’t traumatized. You could have drowned too.” 

“I wasn’t letting anything happen to you. If I drowned saving you, that’s worth it.” Ava grinned. 


End file.
